Moonlit Sky
by iluvrpattz
Summary: Jacob and Nessie are getting married. But, what happens when Jake passes out on their honeymoon? Will Jake be okay or will Nessie already be widowed? Read more to find out what will happen in this thriller that will make you beg for more.
1. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

**BPOV**

**Thanks to **

"After the Volturi backed down five years ago we had go through some rough times and happy times but this is the best thing that's happened so far", I said to Renesmee.

Renesmee was in her wedding dress. Alice had of course dolled her up just like me on my big day. Rosalie was braiding her hair and Alice putting tons of make-up on her. "Here put this on this is the garter me and your mom used", said Alice.

Renesmee started to blush.

"Alice," I said, "she is pretty enough without all that make-up".

"I know, I know you were too but I put it on you".

"Oh yea I simply remember it as Barbie Bella Time".

They both laughed.

"Oh, momma", Renesmee said, "I'm really nervous".

"It's going to be fine", I assured her.

"Now Daddy are you ready to walk me down the aisle", Renesmee asked.

"Yes dear", said Edward. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Well, what are you guys standing around for? Let's go Renesmee, Edward." Alice said.

**REPOV**

As I was walking down the stairs I felt everyone watching me. I was looking around for Jacob but I only saw people tearing. Then I saw Jacob and in that moment I saw no one but him in the room. As we were walking down the aisle I whispered to daddy, "Here comes the worst part".

He just laughed trying to hide his tears and then we heard the music.

Half way down the aisle I tripped over my own feet. I know vampires are supposed to be like perfect they don't trip over their feet, but I'm not just vampire I'm human and humans aren't perfect. I totally forgot to tell daddy not to let me fall.

"I guess I'm just as clumsy as momma was when she was human", I said out loud.

Everyone laughed and I knew that if momma could blush that she would right now.

Then it was time to let go of daddy and I stepped up and took Jacobs hand. Momma had told me that they changed the line "till death do us part" for "as long as we both shall live". I really truly hoped that they changed it for us too. But of course this time Emmett was the minister and I couldn't help but laugh at him silently to myself. Mr. Weber couldn't marry us because Momma and Daddy's wedding was only five years ago.

Then 'the minister' said his part. When it was my turn to speak I started to cry and choked out the words "I do".

"I do", he vowed.

Emmett declared us man and wife and his hands went up and pulled me towards him. He kissed me passionately until we heard clapping in the audience. When we stopped we turned to face them. We started to walk down the aisle and then it came just like momma had warned me. 'The congratulations' and 'you look so gorgeous' but it was an amazing feeling to know that this beautiful person is mine forever.

They all looked like they were going to cry but we knew that was impossible.

Alice then did the unthinkable. She cleared the dance floor and then gave a speech on me growing up. I think I was blushing and Jacob could see the chagrin on my face. After the long speech we had our first dance as husband and wife. It was so amazing even know I can't dance it was perfect.

"Renesmee", Jacob said through sobs, "I will always love you forever and ever".

"Yes, I know", I managed to choke out.

When the song was over he kissed me and then my daddy cut in.

"I'm not going to lose you am I Nessie am I" He asked

"No Daddy"

"Good", he said and we both laughed.

When this song was over momma asked daddy if she could take me away for a moment.

He said, "Of course, my love."

"Oh, baby I'm so happy for you and Jacob. I realize I'm not going to lose you but you're not my little girl anymore and I'm really going to miss that."

"Oh, momma I know I miss all of the times we've spent together too."

We hugged and it seemed like we danced forever.

We both cut the cake and took turns shoving cake in each other's mouths.

"Ugh, Yuck", I exclaimed but swallowed it anyway.

Then after the cake Jacob removed my borrowed garter. I was blushing and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper howled with laughter.

"Shut-up", I yelled.

They still kept on with their laughter.

When the night was over we all went outside. Jacob and I were saying bye to everyone. We had to go on our honeymoon. I wanted to go to Esme's Isle but thought that would be a bad idea considering that's where I was conceived. Ugh that's just so… weird and anyway I wanted to go somewhere different than my parents did. So Jacob had something special planned and no one would tell me not even Aunt Alice.

"Now Jacob, you try not to bring my only daughter back with a little pup in her stomach", daddy laughed as I blushed.

"Daddy", I screamed

"Ha ha very funny dad", Jacob said, "but that might just happen, who knows besides Alice?"

They all laughed.

"Have fun you two", momma said.

"You too, you can finally have alone time without waking me up at night", I said.

They laughed and then thought about it for a second.

"I guess so", said momma.

We said goodbye one last time and drove off into the dark night. Of course I was sobbing but I fell asleep.


	2. The Honeymoon

_Special thanks to countrydoglover. Thank you for all of your help with this chapter. Yes, this chapter is a little smaller than I thought it would be. Sorry, but trust me there will be a longer chapter next and you'll love it. Trust me! ;-)_

RPOV

When we boarded the huge two story plane I looked around in awe. The cabin was huge, obviously first class, and very clean. Our seats had plenty of room for Jake to stretch out his long legs. It was only when the plane was ascending that I saw the strange cloth in Jacob's hands.

"What is that?" I whispered to him, not wanting to disturb some of the other sleeping passengers. I had the window seat, Jacob beside me, but the man in front of me was already snoring loudly.

"This is a blindfold for when we get there. I don't want you to see it before  
we get to the place we're staying at."

"Oh, ok", I said, a little skeptical.

When we got off the plane it was 6:00 a.m. and we left at 5:00 p.m.  
yesterday. It seemed like an hour flight when it was about 13 hours. Wow, it flew by while we were sleeping.

We went to rent-a-car and got a very small but very 'fast' car. We got in and he blindfolded me, tightly, but not too tight, and I couldn't see a thing. It seemed like only a few minutes later that we were 'there', where ever 'there' might be. I could faintly smell salt in the air, and hear distant crashes of water on rocks.

He took the blindfold off of me and it was so beautiful it took my breath  
away.

We were in Hawaii, the beach and bright blue water a half mile away.

Before I knew it Jacob scooped me swiftly up bridal style and brought me in the small place we were staying at.

"Oh Jacob, it's so beautiful", I said tears in my eyes, and he walked us inside the front door.

_Well I know that this chapter was a little short but I have the next chapter almost done! Once again thank you to countrydoglover, if it wasn't for her I would have never had this chapter finished. Well, it kind of took me long enough. I hope you enjoyed! _

_Please REVIEW! I need some reviews so bad. I feel like no one likes my story. Please I want to know what you think about my story (the truth please) I won't get upset because it helps me improve my writing. _


	3. The Blackout

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Now I know that I haven't been putting a disclaimer and I got put on the spot by my mother for that. Hehe. I'm surprised the disclaimer police haven't come to take me away. Well on with it.

Recap:

_Before I knew it Jacob scooped me swiftly up bridal style and brought me in the small place we were staying at. _

_"Oh Jacob, it's so beautiful", I said tears in my eyes, and he walked us inside the front door._

**RPOV**

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Oh, Jacob I love it!"

"Let's go look around," he said.

"Okay."

So when I took a look around I saw a bedroom, bathroom, pool, spa, kitchen, and a living room with electronics.

"Oh Jacob this must have cost a fortune".

"Actually," he said, "It didn't cost me a penny."

"Jacob Black, what in blazes do you mean?"

"I mean, that your father insisted on paying for whatever hotel was right for his little Nessie."

"What! And you let him?" I nearly yelled.

"Nessie, calm down, Hun, like I told you he insisted since he thinks that after our honeymoon you won't be his little girl anymore."

"Jacob, about that, um, I really don't want to do that stuff just yet," I said shyly.

"It's okay Ness we don't have to do that tonight." He looked a little let down, but who could blame him.

I laughed, "Jacob, you silly boy I meant not at all on our honeymoon."

"Oh, so that's what you meant by 'right now'?"

"Yes, Jacob I really want to enjoy life, and you, before we go anywhere else."

"Well, can you at least think about it for a couple of nights?" a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Jacob, I will but I don't want to end up like my mother on her honeymoon."

"What happened that makes you feel this way?" he asked me.

"Jacob, you seriously don't remember?" I asked, astonished.

"Nope ma'am, I do not."

"Jacob Black! I was 'made'," I said, my voice rising, "Don't you remember the pain my mother looked like she was in? Or the anguish my father went through to get me here? I can't believe you were there to witness my birth, your own wife, but you can't even remember that!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah", he said stupidly.

"Yeah." I crossed my arms, and stood, ready for more arguing.

"Well, why don't we go in the spa?"

"No Thank You Mr. Black I would like to go to sleep; we have a long day tomorrow", I stated.

"Yea, I can't wait," he muttered.

"What was that Jacob dear?"

"I said that we are going to have tons and tons of fun tomorrow, Hun," he said quickly.

"That's exactly what I thought you said dear."

"Goodnight Nessie."

"Goodnight My darling Jacob", I said trying not to laugh.

_I was absolutely torturing him and I knew it. But he will just have to get over that now won't he? I will let him have what he wants in a few days but if I get pregnant then…boy is there going to be hell to pay._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jacob dear it's time to wake up," I said calmly.

He groaned but got up looked at me and his mouth literally dropped open.

**JPOV**

"Oh My Gosh Nessie are you really wearing that or am I just dreaming?"

"Jacob I am really wearing this and I think I'm ready," she said sexily biting down on her lip.

"Ok are you sure about this?" I asked her quietly still stunned by the image of her standing in nothing but my t-shirt and some under garments.

"Yes, Love," she said seductively.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So we did it but I made sure we used protection. I mean I don't want her to get pregnant yet and may I say it was amazingly sweet and romantic. Afterwards we just cuddled. I just want to stay cuddled like this with her forever._

**REPOV**

"Love, I think it's time to go to the beach."

"Ok, my Nessie," he said sweetly.

"Let me take a shower real quick first Hun," I said.

_I think that I surprised him real good. The look on his face when I woke him up was so funny. I think that I made the right choice. I mean I think that he's never been woken up like that before._

_When I got out of the shower I put on a cute pink and brown polka dot bikini and got ready. When I stepped out of the bathroom and I saw him I felt my mouth drop open. He was wearing some sexy black swimming trunks that hung low on his hips. _

"Well I'm ready Ness, are you?" he asked.

"Yes I am," I whispered. He just laughed.

So we were on our way to the beach when Jacob all of sudden fell on the ground, looking like he blacked out.

"Jacob, Oh Jacob," I screamed.

_**Ha-ha, I left you guys with a cliffy!! He He, Now I know why so many people do that to their stories. It felt great. Well thanks to countrydoglover I finally got this chapter out and I hope you liked it. I need some more REVIEWS people I have been begging. I at need least 10 more or I won't put the next chapter out until I get them. Yea that's right I went there. Ha-Ha. I love you so much (In a non creepy way of course). REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**_


	4. The Diagnosis

**It's been a while since I've updated this and I finally thought about and said well why not, people like this story so why stop writing it? So, here you go Chapter 4!! ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 4: The Diagnosis**

* * *

_So we were on our way to the beach when Jacob all of sudden fell on the ground, looking like he blacked out._

"_Jacob, Oh Jacob," I screamed._

* * *

**REPOV**

"Yea, I guess I'm okay but I don't feel too well. Can you call Carlisle and ask him if we can come home and he can see what's wrong with me."

"Sure, but Jacob what if you were just hungry and overheated so you passed out."

"No, it's something else, I know it. I just have this weird feeling that something's wrong."

"Okay, Jacob I'll call."

"Thanks Renesmee."

**---Phone Ring---**

"Hello," said Carlisle.

"Hello, Grandpa Carlisle, Jacob just passed out and he says that he thinks that something is wrong with him and he wants to come home."

"Okay dear, well whenever you get back I'll be waiting."

"Okay bye, Grandpa Carlisle."

"Bye dear."

"Jacob, Carlisle says when we get back home he'll be waiting for us."

"Well, come; let's pack up our stuff so we can leave."

About 25 minutes later we were packed up and ready to leave. Jacob had called for an airplane times to Forks, we were going to leave at 5:30 p.m. That gave us 45 minutes to get back to the airport and get our tickets.

Once we got to the airport we got our tickets and got on the plane. When we got on the plane Jacob didn't look like himself. He looked tired and weak and like he was about to pass out again.

"Hey, Jacob are you okay? I've never seen you look that weak before?"

"Yea, I'm just tired, I think I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there."

"Okay."

When we got to Forks, I called my dad and he said he would be here soon, which meant 5 minutes maybe 6.

When my dad got to the airport he took one look at Jacob and asked me what was wrong with him.

"Nothing Dad, he just doesn't feel too well right now and that's why he wanted to see Carlisle."

"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about this, I think there may be a serious problem with him."

When we got back to the house Carlisle took one look at Jacob and rushed over to help him lay on the couch.

"What's wrong with him Grandpa Carlisle?"

"I don't know I have to run some tests."

Well, Carlisle ran tests on Jacob all night and when he found out what it was he came into the living room with a sad look on his face.

"I found out what's wrong with him."

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"He has lung cancer."

"That's impossible, he's never smoked and he's never been around anyone who smoked. How did he get this Carlisle?" asked Mom.

"Maybe the dog is hanging around people who smoke." said Aunt Rose.

"Aunt Rose, please not right now, I just found out my husband has lung cancer and I don't know how."

"I'm sorry Renesmee, maybe it's curable. Is it Carlisle?"

"I don't know; we have to go to the hospital to find out."

"Okay, let's go then." I said.

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

"_I have the results everyone," said Carlisle._

"_Well, is it curable Carlisle?" asked Dad._

* * *

**Once again it's short but it's really hard to write this story. So, I had this crazy idea that you, my readers, could give me some suggestions/tips. I love you all and hope you all REVIEW so I can get back to writing more to this story. REVIEW!!! **

**I have one question for all you Edward fans:**

**Say you are a strong believer in 'no sex before marriage'  
but Edward Cullen is offering you a one-night stand  
would you give up your virginity for him even if it were for one night?**

**Much Love,**

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**


	5. Waiting for the Answers

**Well everybody I really do NOT know when the next time I will update my stories is because I started school again yesterday and I don't know if I'll have time to update during the week. Maybe during the weekend but that's it. Going back to high school is very hard for me because it starts at 7:00 a.m. and then ends at 2:10 p.m. but I have to wake up at around 4:00 a.m. just to get ready. So I hope you enjoy this chapter because this could be the last one in a while.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 5: Waiting for The Answers**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_What's wrong with him Grandpa Carlisle?"_

"_I don't know I have to run some tests."_

_Well, Carlisle ran tests on Jacob all night and when he found out what it was he came into the living room with a sad look on his face._

"_I found out what's wrong with him."_

"_What is it?" Mom asked._

"_He has lung cancer."_

_Aunt Rose, please not right now, I just found out my husband has lung cancer and I don't know how."_

"_I'm sorry Renesmee, maybe it's curable. Is it Carlisle?"_

"_I don't know; we have to go to the hospital to find out."_

* * *

**REPOV**

We were waiting in the waiting room for a few hours when Carlisle came running out smiling with what I assumed to be great news.

"I have the results everyone," said Carlisle.

"Well, is it curable Carlisle?" asked Dad.

"He doesn't have cancer after all, but we are still running some tests to see what really is wrong with him. I guess when I tested him at the house I assumed it to be cancer and in the lungs because all the symptoms pointed to lung cancer."

"So, he doesn't have cancer?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes Renesmee, he doesn't have cancer." said Carlisle.

"Yes! May I please go see my husband now?" I asked.

"Yes, you may. But be careful because he still doesn't feel well."

"Alright, I will, trust me," I said smiling and I ran off to find Jacobs room.

When I opened the door to Jacob's room and I saw him laying there on the bed all still and staring at the wall my smile automatically turned to a frown.

"Jacob, how are you honey?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired," he said turning to face me.

When I saw his face I gasped, "Jacob what happened to your face?"

"They said I have something that makes my face turn yellow like this. I wouldn't blame you if you would want to leave me." He said.

"Jacob, I would never leave you, I love you, and especially at this time you need me and I need you."

"Renesmee, I—"

"Shhh," I said putting my finger on his lips, "You have nothing to worry about, I'm here and I'm here to stay with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. I love you Renesmee, I love you so much." He said smiling.

"Now, do they know what you have right now?"

"No, not that I know of," he said.

"Alright, I want you to rest, I'll stay here at the hospital but you're tired and you need sleep. Alright, I will be in the other room to tell the guys that you're alright. Love you Babe."

"See you later," he said drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

So when I told everyone yesterday that he was okay, but he had yellow skin. They all agreed that we should stay at the hospital overnight and let Jacob rest.

"Jacob, Babe we're just going to go get something to eat, be right back," I said kissing his forehead.

I thought he felt a little too hot when I kissed him on the forehead but I bet it was nothing.

So 15 minutes when we had just finished our breakfast in the cafeteria we saw nurses running to get to a room. But when we got to Jacob's room it looked like he was having a seizure.

"Oh my God, Jacob," I screamed rushing to his side.

Carlisle grabbed me and pulled me out the room and he explained to me everything that happened to Jacob and that he had had a seizure and was now in a coma.

"What? What does he have or did you not figure that out yet!" I yelled.

"Renesmee, calm down, don't you ever talk to your grandfather that way. Carlisle is trying to the best he can for Jacob." Dad said.

"Well," I said looking at my dad, "He's not trying hard enough!" I screamed and stormed off towards the bathroom.

I was sitting on the bathroom floor with my head in between my legs crying when I heard someone walk in I turned and saw that it was Aunt Rose.

"Renesmee, you know that your father was right, Carlisle is doing the best he can do for Jacob. Now you know I don't really care for Jacob, but I understand what you're going through and I just wanted to tell you that I am here for you if you need me."

"Thank You, Aunt Rose," I said jumping up and giving her a big hug, "I love you."

"I love you too, darling and you know everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"Okay, I trust you Aunt Rose."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? I was actually going to put what he actually had in this chapter but then I'll put in on the next one for sure. I can't wait to see what all your Reviews say. Remember I said I don't know when I will be able to update next. Also all of you that like this story can go check my other story on my profile. Can't wait, Love you all!!**

**Much Love, **

**Stephanie/iluvrpattz**

**Review!!**


End file.
